The present description relates to forming a group of users, and more specifically, to forming the group of the users for a conversation.
Allowing users to work remotely is a growing trend due to flexible work locations, hours, and an expanding global workforce. Often, a user needs to initiate conversations during the work day with other users, such as colleagues, to answer questions and collaborate on projects. The user may initiate a conversation as an instant message (IM), an electronic mail (email), a live video, audio, or a short message service (SMS).